


Piercing the Shadows

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on _Enterprise_ a night or two after the events of the Season 3 episode "Twilight". Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship.
> 
> Written 09/13 for the prompt 'night terrors'.

____________________________________________________

“Jon…. Jonathan! Wake up – you’re safe.”

“Malcolm? You’re here? Safe?”

“I’m right here. You were screaming –- it wasn’t easy to get through to you.’

“Earth? Destroyed? How was I in bed during that… I saw it happen!”

“You were dreaming... bloody hell of a nightmare it sounds like. Nothing happened that I’ve heard about. They’d comm you from the Bridge if there was any word of something like that.”

“Malcolm, it was _real_ … the Xindi weapon… Earth was shattered. Nothing left… nothing at all. I watched it on the viewscreen… in my pajama bottoms. Maybe I was sleeping and got called to the Bridge? But you were there too! You must have seen it.”

“It wasn’t real… can’t have been real. You fell asleep with your arms around me a few hours ago. You were exhausted, but you kissed me… and murmured _'love you, Malcolm'_.”

“At least that is real.”

 

____________________________________________________


End file.
